§ Behind Blue Eyes §
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: What's on the mind and heart of the young british while keeping himself above any suspect of our heroes about the strange things that happens in Tomoeda? SONFIC COMPLETE


**N/A: **This is my first try of a songfic... Be nice with me, OK?

The song is **Behind Blue Eyes**, by **Limp Bizkit**.

Just a note before starting... The capital letters are there so you can say the difference between Eriol and who he is talking about...

Hope you enjoy it.

**Behind Blue Eyes**

It was a dark night without the moon, with a few stars in the sky and strong winds. In a construction site that was different from the others, was a young man, that couldn't be called normal. His appearance was unique: eyes and hair as blue as the sky of the night, conduct a noble, typical British.

But those fascinating eyes, normally inexpressive or even misterious, had a sad shine that night. He was thinking on the things that He made and had to do from that moment on.

If everything were just simple as He had planned, there wouldn't be any problems. But act only over Sakura wouldn't make His intentions come true. Just on that day he had to use the person that he wanted to use less. Closing his eyes, he could see the shine of the violet eyes while a lonely tear streaked down on his face.

_no one knows what it's like_

_to be the bad man_

_to be the sad man_

_behind blue eyes_

Tomoyo... She cried with just the tought of what she has been through while Sakura couldn't find her in the darkness that enveloped her. The girl with violet eyes is brave and trusts in her friends, but that didn't give anyone the right to use her the way he did.

He didn't know what they would think when he tells them everything, but he had to keep his calm and trust in His precision so nothing could get out of His plans. That would mean anything above suspect.

_and no one knows__what it's like to be hated__to be faded to telling only lies_

He smiled at the thought of his descendant. He was the only one who could really suspect, but for another reason that take his focus of the fact in question, which gave him an advantage.

Lie to them wasn't really his idea of help, but he hadn't power enought to desobey His plans. Beside he didi'n know about the whole plan, he would make his job in it.

_but my dreams they aren't as empty__as my conscious seems to be__I have hours, only lonely__my love is vengeance__that's never free_

Behind all that calm and self-control, was a boy with a lot of dreams. Although he seems secure, certain and happy about himself, Eriol Hiiragizawa has his own problems to solve by himself.

It was exacly what he was doing at that time: sitting in his armchair in that dark room, stifling his true feelings to keep the course of things.

_no one knows what it's like__to feel these feelings__like I do, and I blame you!__no one bites back as hard__on their anger__none of my pain woe__can show through_

He knew that there isn't another person who is going through problems similar to his: the duty of acting the way he doesn't like for something bigger… much bigger than what the human philosophy could ever imagine. Aside from wanting to feel relief, after all, he was the only one to go through these kinds of things; he also wants someone out there to pour out his feelings because bottling them up inside of him is driving him crazy.

"And this is Your entire fault!" – screamed the boy to the darkness that filled the room. – "Are you listening, Clow?! It's all Your fault!" – he punched the armchair, letting more tears stream down his pale face. After a while he calmed down with an ironic smile formed on his lips. – "It doesn't matter what I do or say, nothing is going to change... Are You really that apathetic about how the world would turn out just as long as Your plans work out?"

_but my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_my love is vengeance_

_that's never free_

His daydreams were interrupted by a familiar noise and soon his guardian got into the room.

"Master Eriol... Sorry to interrupt you, but mistress Muziki is calling you on the phone." – She prudently said. She knew that her master hated to be interrupted when locked up in that dark.

"It's OK, Nakuru." – he got up, wiping his hands on his face, to remove the signs of the tears. He couldn't show signs of weaknesses in front of his guardians.

"While you talk to the mistress, may I prepare you something or light the fire, master?" – she asked before he left the room.

"I don't want anything, but you can light the fire if you wish." – answered gently, leaving the room right after: he knew that the guardian didn't like dark and closed atmospheres.

He got to the phone and brought it close to his ear.

"Good evening, Kaho. What gives me the honor of this call?" – asked, polite.

"Good evening, Eriol. Polite as always, isn't it?" – she said, funny. – "I'm just calling to know how things are going with you. It has been a while since your last call."

"Yes... I was busy." – the blue eyed boy explained, limiting the sentence to that. – "But everything is running according to the plan, so no need for worries."

"I never doubted you." – she apologetically said. – "I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Kaho, Kaho... Don't precipitate yourself on interpreting my words... I wasn't insulted with what you said" – the British replied in an amused tone

"Right, Eriol... Now I think you should go to bed. You'll have more work to do tomorrow."

"OK. Good night, Kaho." – he placed the phone down.

He went back to the room and saw fire crackling in the fireplace, leaving a warm and melancholic atmosphere.

_no one knows what it's like_

_to be mistreated, to be defeated_

_behind blue eyes_

Kaho Mizuki is the only one that he told about Clow's plan, but she couldn't be around.

"Probably she just called under orders from the Alliance." – he said to himself while watching the fire.

The Magic Alliance... He remember clearly the reaction of the council when he said that he was going to Japan to help the new Master of the Cards to transform them. The members laughed, never thinking that an eleven year old Sakura could gain control and power over the magical Clow Cards.

He stood in his position, mistreated and humiliated in front of everyone. Either way, he was there doing what destiny reserved for him.

_no one know how to say_

_that they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

Leaving his thoughts to wander, it went to his successor. In Sakura's golden heart, he was surprised to find so much innocence and goodness on a person.

Soon, he found himself thinking about his descendant: a closed person and afraid to show his true feelings but has great difficulty keeping them. The only one who didn't find out was the distracted cherry blossom.

At the beginning he laughed about the misunderstanding of the couple, but now he understands how hard it was not to express your feelings, may it be for fear of rejection or shyness.

_no one knows what its like_

_to be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_behind blue eyes_

His train of thoughts was interrupted one more time by Nakuru, who seemed afraid to talk.

"Master Eriol... There's someone who wants to see you..." – said slowly, as if asking for permission to keep on going.

"Who is it, Nakuru?" – he asked, but the girl entered the room.

"Good evening, Eriol." – said Tomoyo. – "Sorry to invade your house like that."

"Don't worry about that." – pointed the couch for her to sit. – "Nakuru, can you bring some tea to us?" – asked, seing his guardian leave the room.

"In a minute, master." – she left the couple alone.

"So, what gives me the honor of your unexpected visit, Tomoyo?" – he asked, sitting by her side.

"First I need to congratulate you. You're quite an actor, Eriol." – she said, smiling gently.

"I must admit that I don't understand your words." – he replied with a bit of suspicion.

"You don't have to act like that with me... I know that it was you the one who made the trouble at school today... And the other strange things that have happened since you got here as well." – she calmly said without a bit of falter. – "Sakura and Shaoran may be confused with their feelings to see the trails that you're leading, but I have my thoughts focused enough to do it."

A heavy silence followed Tomoyo speaking. Eriol got up and and went to the fireplace, with a pair of Japanese eyes following him. He gave out a heavy sigh before talking.

"Have you spoken with anyone before coming here?"

"No... I prefered to talk to you first, after all, I can make mistakes." – she smiled gently, walking in his direction.

"Do you deem that I am a trustworthy person? And what makes you so sure that I'm not going to hurt you?" – he asked with a dash of intrigue in his voice.

"You had thousands of chances to hurt me and the others... But you never did it." – explained, with serenity in her voice. – "Do you mind if I ask you a question too?"

"Be my guest." – he said, but his voice still was without any emotion.

"Why do you keep all your sadness to yourself? Don't you have anyone to talk to?" – she asked, caressing his face.

"Tomoyo..." – whispered, closing his eyes delighted with the feeling of her silky skin against his. – "I can't... I have no choice. This is my destiny, even before I was born..."

"Don't be such a fool..." – she interrupted. – "Why do you think I'm here? Eriol, no one can suppress his feelings like this... I'm here if you need to talk... I'll be here always." – she said, her eyes twinkling of sadness.

"But... Sakura and Shaoran..." – he was silenced with her fingers above his lips.

"Don't mess things up... They are my friends, but what I feel for you is totally different... Maybe my feelings are not like yours, but I don't care... Let me help you..." – she silently begged.

"Are you really willing to do it for someone you barely know?" – he asked, amazed.

"I want to know you, Eriol... If I do that much for my friends, imagine what I'm capable of for the one I love..."

"Tomoyo..." – it was everything that he could say before touching her lips and fell his neck being tied.

He embraced her as if she is his possession. She fainted there in his arms as he kissed her with his lonely tears rolling down his cheek. He swept her into his arms, carried her to the couch and laid her there. Erasing her memory afterwards.

Nakuru entered the room, with the tea.

"What hapenned, master?" – she asked, watching the lying girl.

"Get her home, Ruby Moon." – he ordered, going to his own room. As soon as he lied down, he looked through the window, watching the stars above. – "I'm sorry, Tomoyo... But my fate is to be alone until all of this is over..."

**N/A: **Hello there...

I'm new around here, this is the first story that I translate to English, and, in my opinion, it's one of my bests...

I want to say thansk to **Daidouji-Hiiragizawa**, that reviewed this for me... I'm not that good in English (I'm brazilian), and I know that you had a hard work...

Kisses!!

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


End file.
